We
by klaineddicted
Summary: Blaine asks Kurt to come over to his place. And then what happens? - sorry , bad at summaries.


**Chapter 1**

"**To His Place"**

**(KURT's POV)**

I would've never thought that I, Kurt Hummel, could have so beautiful, caring, gorgeous boyfriend like Blaine. My Blaine. We have been dating now for almost 5 months. We've been going out to Lima Bean to drink our coffee after school; we've been to Breadstix to just talk about 100 different things. Finn once asked me to go on a double date with Blaine and Rachel. He told me that he wanted to get to know Blaine better, but I guess he didn't like how Blaine was watching me, so lovingly. I don't know why. Finn just doesn't trust Blaine like he said.

Once again we were at Lima Bean.

„So, what are you doing tonight? " Blaine asked me.

„Umm... nothing, I guess. It's Friday night. I think my dad and Carole have another Friday night dinner. "I answered

„Oh, okay. "Blaine's face fell down immediately.

„What did you have in mind? You seem disappointed. "

„No, not at all. I was just thinking that you could come over to my place. My dad is going to fly to some kind of business trip. But I don't want your dad to be angry on you for skipping this dinner. "Blaine said.

„Right..." I was sad. Those dinners were very important for my dad, especially after my mom died. I remember how disappointed he was before his heart attack last year. After that I've tried to be there every time he wanted me to. But I've never had a chance to go to Blaine's place, without his parents there.

„..But I can come right after the dinner is over. What time does your father leave for his plane? "

„6PM. "Blaine answered quickly. Some kind of hope came into his eyes.

„Okay. I'll tell my dad that you come and pick me up at 8, okay? "

„Perfect. " Blaine's face lit up with happiness. I smiled after him.

* * *

><p>After Blaine got me home, he gave me a little kiss on my cheek and wished me goodbye. I got out of the car and he drove away. I sighed. I still didn't believe that I was so lucky to have him. I walked back to my house. When I got inside and took off my jacket and shoes I went straight to kitchen. Carole was already cooking something.<p>

„Hey Carole. Where's dad? "

„I don't know. Maybe in the garage. Go check out. "

„Thanks C. "

„You're welcome honey. "

I left the kitchen to search from my dad. And Carole was right, as always, he was there, mending his car.

„Hey Kurt. " Dad greeted me

„Hey dad. "

„What's up? "

„Dad, I know you don't like it, but can I go to Blaine's house tonight? Don't afraid, I'm not going to miss the dinner. He's just going to pick me up at 8 so I think I just need to … yea. "I was really scared that he wouldn't let me go.

„You're going to stay there for the night? " Dad asked me. I saw in his face that he didn't want me to go. I just know him too much

„Yeah. He's father is having some kind of business trip and his mother is out from the town too. And I'd _really_ _REALLY _want to go. I don't get many opportunities to go to Blaine's place. And you know he's father. He doesn't like me much.

„Okay. Go. I know how much this means to you. But no funny business. And if there is going to be some kind of funny business then use protection, but that doesn't mean I'm down with it." My dad gave me very serious look. I think I've never seen him like that.

„Oh, thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH. " I ran into him, hugging tightly.

* * *

><p>It was 6PM when Carole come to the stairs and called me and Finn downstairs for the dinner. I've already changed my clothes to go as quickly as I can to Blaine. I even packed my night clothes and moisturizing stuff. The faster, the better.<p>

I ran to the dining room, happy as ever.

„Kurt, why so exited? " Carole asked me.

„I'm going to Blaine's house right after the dinner. It's the first time I get to go there without his parents being there. Finally some alone time. "I saw my dad getting uncomfortable and I quickly added: „Not that we're going to do something. "

„Aww. You guys deserve it. I swear he's going to do something very romantic. "Carole was smiling to me.

Finn, who sat right in front of me wasn't really happy about it. Like I said, he doesn't like Blaine very much. "I don't think it's a good idea. I've seen how he looks you. It seems like he's undressing you with he's eyes and I don't like it, at all."

"Jesus, Finn. You shouldn't say anything about this. You're the one who had made out with Quinn, Santana and even Rachel. Why can't I just go and have some time with Blaine alone?" I was angry. Like really angry. I didn't think that Finn would be so defensive. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt after this Karofsky situation but come on! This is way over the line. Especially I was worried that he is going to change my dad's mind.

And then the doorbell rang. I jumped off the chair and run to the door. When I opened it, I froze. There here was, adorable as ever. He was wearing white v-neck shirt, tight black jeans and black leather jacket. He looked stunning

"Are you going to invite me in? I know I look good but it's not worth getting cold." I came back to reality. I think I stared at him for good 3 minutes before he woke me up.

"Of course. I got distracted, sorry." I smiled and closed the door after he came in. We walked to the dining room.

"Hello Mr. Hummel, Carole, Finn. Nice to see you. "Blaine said.

"Hello Blaine. Nice to see you too. I know you two don't have time but, Blaine, want to sit down with us? I'm sure Kurt wants to finish his meal before leaving." Carole told him with her biggest smile. It's so nice to have someone in the family like her.

"No, I'm good." I answered. I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, before Finn or dad ruin the moment.

"Yeah. We already agreed with Kurt, that he doesn't eat too much. We have a dinner of our own waiting for us. This reminds me, that Kurt and I need to get going. But it was nice to see you everyone." Oh my Gaga. I'll never get over how calming voice Blaine has. I could listen to it all the time.

"Yup. So, bye you all. See you tomorrow." I said, not paying attention what they said back to me. I grabbed my bag and left the house with my Blaine.

"Oh, how romantic" I said to Blaine when he opened the passenger door for me. He only smiled to me"

* * *

><p>When we finally reached to his house, he parked his car front of the house and shut down the car engine.<p>

"Here we are" he said.

"It's beautiful. I think I've never seen your house in the dark. Wait, did you leave the lights on or is there someone in?" I started to panic. I really hoped that we get to spend some time alone but …

"Relax. I left them. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Nothing will disturb us tonight. It's just you and I." I calmed down immediately.

He opened the door for me and it looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Is this all for me?" There were tons of red and white roses everywhere, classic music playing very quietly… I just couldn't believe my eyes.

"Of course it's all for you."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe that life could get better but I was wrong. I stood there with him for couple moments and then turned to him and said:

"This is perfect. I shouldn't say that "it can't get better" because I know you will make it more perfect than it already is. I'm so happy that I can be here with you tonight."

I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine. And then we kissed. It felt like the first kiss we shared in the Dalton common room. It was full of passion and love and I knew that tonight isn't going to be some kind of usual film night like we had in my house. We are going to do much more than that.

* * *

><p>So. The first chapter of my first fanfic. I'm sorry if there's some mistakes, not good at English. But, review please. It would mean a lot to me. Especially send me tips and ideas how to make the story better<p> 


End file.
